Sleep Puffing
by Scrubb1910
Summary: Henry the Green Engine chuffs around Sodor in his sleep. It's up to Thomas and the other engines to follow him and guide him back to the shed.


SLEEP PUFFING

All the engines on the North Western Railway work hard to be really useful. They are busy when the sun goes up, and they are still busy when the sun goes down.

One evening, Thomas and Percy arrived back at Tidmouth Sheds after a hard day at work.

"Bust my buffers, Percy, I'm tired," sighed Thomas.

"We all deserve a good night's sleep, Thomas," wheeshed Percy, "I still have to take the mail tomorrow."

They both were asleep when Henry backed into his shed berth. He stopped and drifted off to sleep.

Later that evening, as the other engines slept, Henry started to move, and he didn't wake up. He nearly knocked the shed doors open and made his way across the turntable. This woke up Thomas with a shock!

"Henry? Henry! Where are you going?" cried Thomas. But Henry didn't answer. He already rolled away from Tidmouth Sheds.

Just then, the other engines woke up.

"What was that?" the other engines all said.

"It's Henry," said Thomas, "He's sleep puffing."

"Sleep puffing?" snorted Gordon, "What nonsense! You're imagining it, Silly Little Thomas."

"Well, what's that, then?" James asked. The shed doors were still open. Gordon couldn't believe it. He was in disbelief, but didn't want to admit it.

"Henry has no idea where he's wandering around," wheeshed Thomas, "we must find him and get him back to the sheds!"

"Careful, Thomas" warned Edward, "It can be very dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker and very muddling for them how many miles they've gone in their sleep."

"Then we'll have to guide him back to Tidmouth Sheds," said Thomas. "We have to split up and guide him out of harm's way. Come on!"

The other engines except Edward all sighed and grumbled. They knew they'd have work in the morning, but they agreed.

"Coming, Gordon?" James asked.

"Me? Chase after a sleepwalker like Henry?" Gordon huffed, "Absolutely not! Besides, I have an express to take in the morning and I need a good rest!"

"That's not the right attitude," snapped Emily, "Henry is our friend and we must help him no matter what!"

Gordon muttered crossly, but he set off with the others.

Meanwhile, Henry was puffing down the mainline in his sleep. He didn't see the signals or the points set to a goods depot just as Duck put his evening goods train there. Just then, Thomas was following and so was James. James managed to puff ahead of Henry until he was diverted onto the line Henry was on. He managed to whistle as loud as he could. This woke the signalman, who saw what was coming ahead and managed to set the points just in time.

"Well done, James!" said Thomas.

"Thanks," panted James, "That got Henry safely out of the way."

"Hopefully, we could keep him out of danger."

"What was that all about?" Duck inquired.

"Henry's sleep-puffing," Thomas explained and he told Duck all about it.

"That is a problem," Duck said, "We'd better keep one step ahead of him before he comes to anymore harm."

"Percy and Emily are already on it," huffed James who was taking on coal and water.

Meanwhile, Percy and Emily were looking desperately for Henry.

"He shouldn't too hard to find," peeped Percy.

"We'll have to follow whatever he leaves behind," said Emily.

Just then, Percy saw something. It was green and big...

"Henry-!" he exclaimed, but then, he remembered what Edward said about waking up a sleepwalker.

Suddenly, Emily heard an engine coming. She quickly backed out of the way and saw Henry coming towards her. She managed to reverse just in time. Percy's eyes widened.

"It's Henry!" he peeped, "I saw him!"

"You did?" Emily gasped. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because Edward said it was dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker," Percy answered.

"Well, it's also dangerous for engines not to whistle a warning," Emily grumbled.

Meanwhile, Edward and Gordon were at Brendam Docks.

"If I'm not mistaken, Henry should be puffing here," Edward guessed.

"What, at a smelly old fishing harbour?" said Gordon, "I'd rather be back at the sheds ready for my express right now than to hang around at a smelly harbour. Henry's miles by now."

"We must not give up," said Edward, firmly.

Just then, they saw Henry puffing towards a dock – just as a ship was about to dock.

"Oh no!" gasped Edward. "If Henry boards that ship, he'll be gone from Sodor!"

Edward puffed faster and up to Salty.

"Ahoy, matey!" said Salty, "What's the hurry?"

"Shh, Salty!" Edward whispered, "Henry's sleep-puffing and if we don't stop him, he'll board that ship and leave Sodor!"

"Oh dear, we can't have that," said Salty. And then, he saw Henry coming. Quickly, he shunted a long line of trucks toward some points. The points quickly changed and Henry, still asleep, puffed past them.

"Phew, that was a near thing," Edward sighed.

"I'll say, matey," agreed Salty.

"Now, we must get Henry back home to Tidmouth," Edward went on.

"And this is where I come in," Gordon said.

"Yes, Gordon," said Edward.

Later, Gordon was following Henry as quick and as fast as he could. He managed to get himself coupled up to Henry without waking him. Then, he managed to lead him back to Tidmouth Sheds all the way. He saw Thomas on the way.

"Well done, Gordon," whispered Thomas. And for the first time that evening, Gordon smiled.

All the engines were back at Tidmouth Sheds, tired and exhausted, but triumphant. It was the crack of dawn when they reached home.

"Time for some well-earned rest," yawned Thomas.

Just then, a car drove up outside the sheds followed by a knock on the door. It was the Fat Controller.

"Thomas? Gordon? Percy? Why are you all still asleep?" he asked. "It's time you all went to work."

The engines all woke up. They were still tired...except for Henry.

"Morning, everybody!" he tooted happily. "You won't believe the most amazing and strangest dream I just had..."

"We know, Henry," yawned Edward. "You were sleep-puffing?"

"Was I?" Henry was puzzled.

"Sleep-puffing?" the Fat Controller asked. "You mean you were out all night puffing around Sodor?"

Poor Henry was confused. "I – I didn't, d-did I-?"

"Yes, you did," said Thomas.

"And we had to chase after you and guide you back to the sheds," huffed James.

"And we're all very tired," sighed Emily.

"Oh, dear," sighed Henry. "I'm very sorry. To make it all up to you, I'll do all your jobs today so you can all have some rest."

The Fat Controller thought and then he said, "That's a good idea, Henry. Off you go, now, please."

"Yes, Sir," said Henry and he left the sheds, leaving the other engines who had just gone to sleep.

For the rest of the day, Henry took Thomas and Gordon's passengers, then he pulled James and Edward's goods trains and then he took Percy's mail train. He didn't mind the extra work; he wanted to make up for last night. By the end of the day, Henry returned to the sheds.

"I'm very sorry, everybody," he sighed, "It won't happen again."

"I hope not," said Gordon, smugly.

"That's alright, I still have the Flying Kipper to take," Henry went on.

"Maybe you could pull that in your sleep," laughed Thomas, and all the other engines laughed.


End file.
